1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, an image display system and a program storage medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, technologies have been known that divide document images into regions (partial images), corresponding to categories such as illustrations, tables, headings, text and the like, and display the same. In such a technology, the partial images are stored as individual files, and levels of precedence are applied thereto for an order in which the partial images should be viewed by a user. Partial images with high levels of precedence are displayed sooner or are displayed larger. In this technology, when a partial image is displayed alone or plural partial images are displayed at a display, if the plural partial images to be displayed will not be accommodated in a screen, the partial images are displayed with an arrangement and relative dimensions or the like thereof having been altered.